


Quarantine

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When David gets a cold during Storybrooke’s pandemic, Snow takes care of him.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash on tumblr: “You’re not dying, you have a cold. Snowing.”

Maintain six feet apart in public. Wash your hands frequently. Only go out if necessary and don’t if you’re immune compromised. This is their new reality after the virus sweeps Storybrooke.

At first, it’s easy for Storybrooke. When the school is shut down, Snow sets up a curriculum for her students and makes sure they all have online access. David works from home, so he’s fine to go out into the fields every day, little Neal trailing behind him. Emma is considered a “necessary employee” but she’s taking all the precautions to make sure that she doesn’t get sick. It can get a bit tense, not being able to go to Granny’s or prolonged shopping trips. But they’ll do their part to help Storybrooke get over it.

But the virus hits in the winter, which means other diseases are hitting as well. It starts with a sneeze, followed by a runny nose or two. Soon, David is laid up in bed feeling like crap. He doesn’t have the symptoms of the virus that’s going around. It’s the common cold, he gets it every year. Even so, for precaution, they’re keeping Emma and Neal out of the room. Henry stops visiting the house just in case. Whale pops by and tests David for the virus, just to be on the safe side. Of course it comes back negative, but he suggests David stays in bed so the symptoms don’t get worse.

Snow takes over everything for the house and she doesn’t mind. She’s frazzled between classes and finding activities to keep a 4 year old entertained, but she knows this is David’s every day normally. He juggles housework, the farm and their son while she’s at work. She can manage it for a few days on her own.

She isn’t the best cook in the world, even the curse didn’t aid that. Regina had her ordering at Granny’s or making TV dinners. However, she has a few recipes that her mom and Johanna taught her. One day after she sets Neal up with a Paw Patrol coloring book and crayons, she gets to work on an old soup recipe that Eva had shown her to make. She goes by memory, and has to improvise ingredients (there’s not exactly fresh rapunzel or chimera about) but soon it’s done. She calls her kids to lunch and asks her oldest to watch the youngest. Emma agrees and Snow carries the soup, along with the Earl Gray tea upstairs.

“Snow,” David whines when the heavy oak door is pushed open. “I’m dying.”

Snow laughs, shaking her head. “You’re not dying, you have a cold.”

“My head is killing me.”

“Probably your sinuses.”

“I’ll get you some medicine. Hold on.”

She sets the bowl on his lap and the tea on the bedside table. After ducking into their en-suite for a moment, she returns with two blue capsules. He takes them dutifully with the tea.

“Earl gray,“ David notes.

“The only tea you’ll drink.”

“I prefer coffee, normally.”

“Well when you’re sick, you get tea. Coffee is for early mornings.” She perches next to him on the bed. “How’s the rest of you feeling?”

“My nose is clearing up.”

“You sound better.” She runs her hand through his dark blonde curls. 

David sits up a bit, being mindful of the soup. “How’s the kids?”

“Good, Emma’s got an eye on Neal and they’re eating. Speaking of,” she holds up the spoon. “You should too.”

“You should eat as well.” David stares at her face. “You look tired babe.”

She shrugs him off. “I’m fine.”

“No, I should be helping. I’m not even contagious.”

“Maybe not, but you could still get sicker. Which means you need get some more rest before you get back to work.”

“Still.” David sighs. “You’ve got to figure out this whole online curriculum and take care of Neal, not to mention the house…”

“It’s nothing you don’t do every day,” Snow interrupts. “I’m gonna be fine. Trust me.” She puts the spoon in his hand. “Now eat.”

David sighs again, staring at the steam that comes off the homemade soup.

“I’ll eat if you lay next to me.”

“David…”

“You said Emma’s watching Neal. Text her to watch a movie with him on Disney+ and take a nap.”

Snow stares at her pocket, debating it. It’s a Saturday. Her students don’t need her. Emma is off for the day and has been asking what she can do to help…

She pulls out her flip phone, ignoring David’s teasing, before laying next to him. Snow shut her eyes, hearing the sound of the spoon scrape the bowl. A small smile fell across her face.


End file.
